Pre-order bonuses
outfit]] ]] Before the release of Red Dead Redemption, several benefits were given to players who pre-ordered the game. These ranged from exclusive outfits, weapons with added benefits, and other minor items. On April 13, 2011, all three pre-order bonuses were made available for purchase and download on Xbox LIVE and the PlayStation Network. Pre-order Outfits In North America and in the UK, Gamestop and Rockstar collaborated on a pre-order bonus in which customers could vote for one of three outfits that Marston could unlock in the game. Each outfit came with a different bonus. For example, the "Deadly Assassin Outfit" allows Marston to regenerate "Dead-Eye" twice as fast. The "Savvy Merchant Outfit" would halve the purchasing price of ammunition and guns and double the selling price for both. The "Expert Hunter Outfit" would double the amount of provisions the player could get from the skinning of animals. Voting was open to all, but only those who pre-ordered the game received the winning outfit, the "Deadly Assassin Outfit." Other Pre-order Bonuses Along with the Gamestop pre-order special, there are several other pre-order bonuses through other game store chains throughout Australia, North America, the U.K and Europe. These are the War Horse and the Golden Guns. The War Horse is a black horse with a blonde mane, tail and markings, along with one white "sock" on the hind foot. The War Horse is faster, stronger, and rarer than any other horse in the game. The player will always be able to call a new War Horse if the old one dies. The Golden Guns pre-order included two guns, the Repeater Carbine and the Cattleman Revolver. These gold-plated guns give more fame with each kill, allowing you to progress up the ladder of fame. The official online Rockstar Games store, the Rockstar Warehouse, offers a Red Dead Redemption t-shirt as the pre-order bonus. Wal-mart pre-orders included a set of the cards used in the in-game Poker game. A Limited Edition version of Red Dead Redemption was announced in Australia, the U.K. and other parts of Europe. This set includes the game as well as all 3 available pre-order bonuses (Deadly Assassin outfit, Gold Guns & War Horse), along with a soundtrack. List of Pre-orders The special offerings for pre-ordering Red Dead Redemption are as follows: Australia EB Games: Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill, War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance and the Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack. '''GAME': Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill, War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance. '''JB Hi-Fi': Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration. North America GameStop: Deadly Assassin Outfit which increases Dead Eye regeneration, and the Red Dead Redemption Soundtrack. Amazon: Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. Also, a $20 game credit is issued to Amazon account holders. '''Best Buy': War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance. Target': A $5 Target gift card. WalMart: A $20 Walmart gift card and deck of playing cards. Rockstar Warehouse: An official Red Dead Redemption t-shirt. United Kingdom Game: Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration. Amazon UK: Golden Guns Pack ''- A golden Repeater Carbine and Cattleman Revolver that earn increased fame with each kill. '''HMV': War Horse - A very fast horse with increased damage resistance, 800 mspoints(Xbox 360) "3:10 to Yuma" Blu-ray DVD (PS3) Zavvi: Exclusive mini game guide ShopTo: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, War Horse, and the Original Soundtrack. The Netherlands bol.com: Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. E-plaza: Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Gamemania :Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Free Record Shop: Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Finland ' Discshop': Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and Red dead soundtrack. Verkkokauppa.com: Limited Edition (Deadly Assassin Outfit - Increases Dead Eye regeneration, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack.) Filmclub.com: Limited edition, including deadly assassin outfit, golden guns, warhorse and originally scored soundtrack (PS3, Xbox360) Netanttila.com: '''Limited edition, including deadly assassin outfit, golden guns, warhorse and originally scored soundtrack (PS3, Xbox360) Norway '''Spaceworld: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Elkjøp: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, Warhorse and original soundtrack. Denmark GameStop: Deadly Assassin Outfit, Golden Guns, War Horse, and the Original Soundtrack (The same price for LE and Normal) Category:Redemption DLC